Happy White Day, Haruto
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika L-Elf mendapatkan cokelat dari Haruto saat Valentine Day tentu ia harus memberi balasan di White Day. Semua memori mengenai awal perasaan cinta itu muncul menjadi sebuah pertanda bagi mereka dan kenangan manis serta pahit. Fiksi spesial White Day, L-Elf x Haruto.


**Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave **© **Sunrise.**

**Fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk White Day karena saat Valentine Day saya tidak sempat membuat sebuah fiksi dikarenakan ada banyaknya kesibukan disana-sini. ****Tema kali ini yang saya aambil adalah White Day dan tentu saya menyukai versi AU untuk hal seperti ini, tidak mungkin saya membuatnya sesuai seperti animenya. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

**Happy White Day, Haruto**

* * *

White Day.

Hari yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Maret dan sebagai balasan dari hari Valentine dimana pihak laki-laki yang menerima cokelat akan memberikan balasan kepada seseorang yang memberinya cokelat di hari Valentine. Hari-hari peringatan kecil seperti ini tidak begitu penting bagi L-Elf tapi ia tahu hal seperti ini sangat penting bagi kekasihnya, ia ingat ketika tanggal 14 Februari ia menerima sebuah cokelat dari sang kekasih. Padahal L-Elf tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis tapi sang kekasih berusaha membujuknya untuk mau menerima cokelat buatannya.

Jika orang-orang bertanya siapa kekasih seorang L-Elf Karlstein pasti sebagian besar mereka berpikir kekasih pemuda berambut perak itu adalah seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang tampak tenang itu, tapi sebenarnya gadis itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Kekasih L-Elf yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang memiliki rambut senada dengan cokelat yang ia terima saat hari Valentine, seseorang yang enerjik, seseorang yang naif dan orang itu adalah Tokishima Haruto. Dua pribadi yang berbeda jauh itu memang sulit dipercaya menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

L-Elf adalah pemuda yang menarik perhatian banyak orang terutama kaum hawa, bersifat tenang dan sedikit kaku tapi parasnya membuat para gadis terpesona. Sedangkan Tokishima Haruto adalah pemuda yang supel, ramah terhadap siapapun dan sedikit idealis. Dua pribadi yang berbeda ini menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang yang ditentang banyak orang, tetapi keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Lalu siapakah yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan diantara keduanya?

* * *

_Haruto segera berlari kencang menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tidak dihiraukannya peringatan bahwa ia tidak boleh berlari di koridor, lagipula sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan ia merasa jika melanggar sedikit peraturan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh ia menuju ruangan yang dipenuhi buku tersebut dengan harapan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, langsung saja ia membuka pintu perpustakaan lalu manik birunya menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya. __Haruto mendekati L-Elf yang berada di pojok jendela dan melihat sosok itu yang tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, tampaknya ia terlena dengan tulisan-tulisan di buku yang dibacanya dan mengabaikan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya. Seolah-olah L-Elf telah masuk ke dalam dunia yang dibawakan oleh buku tersebut. Haruto tidak tahu apa yang dibaca oleh pemuda itu dan untuk menarik perhatiannya ia berdehem, sesuai dugaannya sang pemuda berambut perak memperhatikannya._

"_Ada apa Tokishima Haruto? Sedari tadi kulihat kau berdiri di tempatmu itu." ujar L-Elf langsung._

"_Ah? I__itu..." gumam Haruto._

_L-Elf menatap ke arah Haruto, pandangannya seolah-olah menelanjangi sosok sang pemuda berambut cokelat karena manik ungu itu menatapnya terlalu intens. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Haruto semakin gugup, rasanya seluruh kata-katanya tersendat di ujung bibirnya dan ia hanya mengigit bibirnya cukup kuat. _"_Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan maka aku akan pergi."_

"_Tunggu!"_

_Haruto langsung menggenggam tangan L-Elf dengan erat, sepertinya suara Haruto cukup keras dan menarik perhatian beberapa murid di perpustakaan sehingga ia mendapat peringatan dari sang penjaga perpustakaan untuk menjaga ketenangan di dalam perpustakaan. L-Elf menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang hendak Haruto katakan._

"_A_─_aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku... aku... menyukaimu." ujar Haruto dengan wajah yang memerah._

"_Apa?" tanya L-Elf tidak percaya._

"_Su_─_sudah ya!"_

_Haruto langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan berlari meninggalkan L-Elf, sepertinya sosoknya itu menarik perhatian murid di perpustakaan tapi L-Elf tetap cuek dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan karena ia hendak pulang ke rumah. Tetapi menurut pikirannya pernyataan Haruto barusan itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan sedikit tidak berdasar karena Haruto berani mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak berani mendengar jawaban yang akan L-Elf katakan. Atas dasar apa pemuda itu menghampirinya lalu mengatakan perasaannya seperti itu?_

"_Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan." gumam L-Elf._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya ketika L-Elf berjalan menuju kelas ia bisa melihat beberapa gadis tampak membicarakannya, ia yang memang cuek tidak begitu memperdulikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh banyak orang tetapi pandangan para gadis itu sedikit mengganggunya. L-Elf tetap berusaha tenang dan benar-benar mengacuhkan pandangan para gadis itu, sesampainya di kelas ia melihat Haruto yang dikelilingi oleh Shoko, Marie dan Aina juga seorang kakak kelas yang sering sekali kemari. Tampaknya Shoko menyadari keberadaan L-Elf di dalam kelas dan ia langsung menyenggol lengan Haruto dan tersenyum._

"_Ah itu L-Elf," ujar Shoko. "Bagaimana Haruto? Apa kau berhasil melakukan tantangan dari kami kemarin?"_

"_Mhhn... Tapi itu memalukan." gumam Haruto._

"_Salahmu sendiri tidak ahli dalam soal _jankenpon _sehingga kalah dariku dan seenaknya memilih tantangan. Kupilih saja tantangan seperti itu tapi tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar melakukannya."_

"_Haruto-san pemberani sekali." tambah Aina._

"_Padahal jika kau memilih jujur maka tidak akan sesulit tantangan." gumam Marie santai._

"_Tapi tetap saja kau akan mempertanyakan hal ini bukan?!" pekik Haruto._

"_Sudahlah Haruto, seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab dengan tindakannya." ujar Kyuma yang menepuk pundak Haruto._

"_Tantangan menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang kau sukai... demi apapun itu gila!" ujar Haruto malu._

_Sedari tadi L-Elf mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, salahkan mereka yang membuta kegaduhan di kelas. L-Elf pun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Haruto dan kawan-kawannya melakukan sebuah permainan dan Haruto kalah lalu mendapatkan tantangan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya. Tantangan konyol, lebih konyol lagi adalah orang yang melakukannya._

"_Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya kepada L-Elf, kukira..." ucapan Kyuma terhenti ketika ia melihat L-Elf mendekati mereka._

"_Sedari tadi kalian berisik sekali, kelas ini bukan hanya milik kalian saja dan banyak juga yang melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Bisa 'kan jika kalian tidak heboh seperti tadi?" ucap L-Elf langsung._

"_Ma_─_maafkan kami, L-Elf." ujar Haruto pelan._

"_Kyaa, disapa oleh orang yang disukai di pagi hari. Bukankah itu bagus Haruto?" ujar Shoko yang kembali menyenggol lengan Haruto. ._

"_Shoko!"_

"_Kurasa kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih." ujar Marie yang langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja._

"_Pa_─_pasangan sesama lelaki." gumam Aina malu dengan wajah memerah._

"_Kalian menyimpulkan terlalu cepat, bahkan L-Elf belum menjawab pernyataanku."_

_L-Elf melirik ke arah Haruto dan langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lalu membawanya keluar kelas. Teman-teman Haruto tampak bersorak heboh melihatnya, tentu saja dengan kehebohan seperti itu cepat atau lambat semua orang akan mengetahui bahwa Haruto menyukai L-Elf. Ingin rasanya Haruto mengubur dirinya karena terlalu malu._

"_L-Elf..." panggil Haruto._

_Tapi Haruto tetap cuek dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu, Haruto merasa sangat malu tapi di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena ia kembali merasakan hangatnya tangan pemuda itu. Meski kaku dan dingin tapi ia yakin bahwa L-Elf adalah pribadi yang hangat. __Mereka terus berjalan dan keluar gedung sekolah lalu berhenti di taman sekolah yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah, suasana yang tidak begitu ramai membuat keduanya merasa lebih tenang. L-Elf langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Haruto dan menatap ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan intens._

"_Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tokishima Haruto?"_

" _I__iya L-Elf... sebenarnya kemarin aku dan teman-teman memainkan sebuah permainan yang bernama jujur atau tantangan, karena aku kalah maka aku mendapatkan sebuah tantangan dari Shoko untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang kusukai. A_─_aku mengatakan kepada mereka tentangmu lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mencarimu dan menyatakan perasaanku padamu di perpustakaan kemarin. Lalu_─_"_

"_Jadi kau mengatakan perasaaanmu padaku hanya karena sebuah tantangan?"_

"_Aku 'kan tidak berharap kau langsung menerimaku begitu saja, maka dari itu aku langsung berlari dari hadapanmu setelah menyatakan perasaanku. Walau sejujurnya... aku ingin kau menerimaku karena aku memang menyukaimu."_

_L-Elf memperhatikan wajah Haruto yang memerah ketika menyatakan perasaan kepadanya sekali lagi dan entah apa yang membuatnya menarik seulas senyuman di wajahnya, ia langsung mendekati Haruto lebih dekat sampai jarak diantara mereka cukup minim. Haruto terkejut ketika L-Elf mendekatinya seperti itu dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, ia menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan manik ungu yang telah menjeratnya itu._

"_Jadi kau berharap aku akan menerimamu, begitu? Kau memang naif Tokishima Haruto, seharusnya kau melihat seberapa besar peluangmu untuk membuatku mau menerima dirimu. Coba kau sebutkan nilai lebihmu di hadapanku."_

"_Eh? I_─_itu..." Haruto tampak bingung untuk menjawab ucapan L-Elf, ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut perak itu. "A_─_aku bisa memasak untukmu dan membawakan bekal setiap hari, aku adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya. Uhn... susah sekali jika aku mengatakan hal itu karena hanya kau yang bisa menilaiku."_

_L-Elf memperhatikan raut wajah Haruto dan ia tampak berpikir seperti menyimpulkan sesuatu, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jaraknya dan membuat pemuda berambut cokelat sedikit kebingungan. Tetapi sang pemuda berambut perak hanya menatapnya datar lalu menarik dasi Haruto dan berbisik di telinganya._

"_Kalau kau pikir aku akan menerimamu karena kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku ketika kau menjalankan sebuah permainan itu pemikiran naif, Tokishima Haruto. Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu dengan caramu sendiri."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu L-Elf pergi meninggalkan Haruto begitu saja. Haruto tampak tercengang mendengar pernyataan tegas itu dan mendadak wajahnya memerah, ia memang menyukai L-Elf tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara agar pemuda itu bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seketika Haruto merasa linglung karena pikirannya terlalu fokus kepada cara agar L-Elf bisa membalas perasaannya._

_Semangat seorang remaja untuk soal cinta memang tidak bisa diremehkan._

_Berbagai macam cara pun dilakukan oleh Haruto agar bisa menarik perhatian L-Elf dimulai dari membuatkan bekal, selalu mendekatinya untuk berbincang dengannya dan lainnya. L-Elf sendiri tidak merasa risih dengan kehadiran Haruto karena ia tahu pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedang mendekatinya. Mereka memang menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid-murid di kelas tapi keduanya tidak begitu memperdulikannya, bahkan Shoko salut dengan Haruto yang tidak menyerah mendapatkan hati L-Elf. Tapi di mata sebagian besar orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua maka mereka menarik kesimpulan jika keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih._

_Kesimpulan yang sedikit memalukan tapi menguntungkan bagi Haruto._

_Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Haruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada L-Elf dan sekarang tanggal 30 Januari, dalam beberapa hari lagi hari Valentine akan tiba dan Haruto sudah bertekad untuk memberikan L-Elf sebuah cokelat buatan tangannya. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik Haruto merasa dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan L-Elf, ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya karena bersikap seperti itu._

"_Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Sampai sekarang pun L-Elf tidak membalas perasaanku, apa sebaiknya aku menyerah?"_

_Tapi Haruto tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia masih percaya suatu hari L-Elf akan membalas perasaannya. Sejujurnya jika bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti sekarang pun ia merasa tidak apa karena berada di sisi L-Elf saja sudah membuatnya merasa senang, ia sudah mengetahui beberapa hal tentang L-Elf selama berada di sisi pemuda itu dan ia merasa beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Seperti saat ia membawakan cemilan berupa youkan ke sekolah dan ternyata L-Elf menyukainya lalu ia sering membuatkan cemilan itu khusus untuk L-Elf atau saat L-Elf yang mengatakan kepada Haruto bahwa ia menyukai meminum kopi tanpa gula dan mereka pernah berselisih hanya karena mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing mengenai meminum kopi dengan gula atau tanpa gula. Hal-hal kecil itulah yang membuat Haruto merasa bisa lebih dekat dengan L-Elf._

"_Jika aku memberikannya cokelat saat hari Valentine nanti dan ia tidak menerimanya maka aku akan menyerah."_

_Haruto pun sudah bertekad dan memutuskan untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya saat hari Valentine nanti, di hari itu ia akan mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya dari seorang L-Elf Karlstein. Setidaknya ia ingin bisa memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang ia sayangi sebagai kenang-kenangan._

_._

_._

_._

_14 Februari telah datang dan hari ini adalah hari penentu bagi Haruto, ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk L-Elf dan akan memberikannya di sekolah lalu ia akan kembali mencoba menyatakan perasaannya kepada L-Elf. Apakah pemuda berambut perak itu menerima perasaannya atau tidak adalah urusan belakangan, tetapi ketika ia sampai di sekolah ia melihat para gadis mengelilingi L-Elf dan berebut untuk memberikannya cokelat, pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan datar dan meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya L-Elf tidak akan menerima cokelat dari para gadis itu dan ada sedikit peluang untuk Haruto._

'_Ini kesempatanku.' batin Haruto._

_Haruto pun berusaha mencari kesempatan agar bisa memberikan cokelat kepada L-Elf, meski begitu ia juga menerima banyak cokelat dari teman-temannya. Haruto yang memang ramah terhadap siapapun akan menerima cokelat pemberian teman-temannya dengan senang hati. Tanpa Haruto sadari bahwa L-Elf memperhatikannya yang menerima cokelat itu dan hanya menghela napas saja. __Setelah Haruto menerima cokelat pemberian teman-temannya itu lalu ia menghampiri L-Elf dan melihat pemuda berambut perak itu sedang membaca buku. Haruto berdehem seperti biasa agar L-Elf memperhatikannya dan manik ungu itu tertuju padanya, ketika manik itu menatapnya tanpa kata-kata membuat Haruto sedikit panik. L-Elf hanya tersenyum tipis sekali melihat reaksi Haruto itu._

"_Ada apa Tokishima Haruto?" tanya L-Elf._

"_Begini... aku... selamat hari Valentine, L-Elf. Ini cokelat untukmu." ujar Haruto yang langsung memberikan sebungkus cokelat._

_Teman-teman sekelas mereka tampak terkejut dan menyoraki keberanian Haruto yang memberikan cokelat kepada L-Elf, beberapa murid perempuan tampak penasaran dan berharap L-Elf menolaknya seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan kepada mereka, tetapi L-Elf langsung menghela napas dan melirik tajam ke arah Haruto._

"_Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai makanan manis."_

"_Ta_─_tapi hari Valentine 'kan identik dengan cokelat kuharap kau mau menerimanya."_

"_Kau cukup keras kepala, Tokishima Haruto."_

"_L-Elf menolak cokelat pemberian Haruto."_

"_Sudah kuduga, L-Elf 'kan tidak pernah menerima cokelat dari kita jadi ia akan menolak semua yang memberinya cokelat."_

_Beberapa gadis tampak membicarakan Haruto dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasa malu, melihat hal itu membuat L-Elf langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Haruto untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas. Haruto yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengikuti langkah L-Elf dan membiarkan pemuda itu membawanya pergi, ia tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang._

"_Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

_Tapi L-Elf tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haruto dan terus membawa pemuda itu keluar gedung sekolah sehingga mereka telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, sepertinya L-Elf ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting berdua dengannya. Haruto langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan L-Elf tapi tangannya kembali digenggam oleh L-Elf dan manik ungu itu menatap lurus ke arahnya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Haruto lagi._

"_Kenapa kau memberiku cokelat?" tanya L-Elf._

"_Tentu saja karena aku ingin kau memakan cokelat buatanku, lagipula sekarang hari Valentine dan aku... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Tidak apa 'kan?"_

"_Begitu..."_

"_Aku serius menyukaimu, L-Elf. Aku memberikan cokelat ini untukmu, jika kau menerimanya maka kau menerimaku juga jika tidak maka kurasa tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita."_

"_Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak menyukai makanan manis."_

"_Tapi kau bisa bertahan beberapa menit saja untuk memakannya 'kan?"_

_L-Elf menghela napas dan ia memutuskan untuk menerima cokelat pemberian Haruto, betapa senangnya sang pemuda berambut cokelat ini ketika L-Elf menerima cokelat buatannya dan melihat L-Elf mulai memakan cokelat tersebut. Entah kenapa ia begitu terharu dengan hal sederhana seperti ini, tapi tampaknya L-Elf tidak begitu menikmati cokelat itu, mungkin karena komposisi rasa manis di cokelat yang begitu dominan._

"_Ka_─_kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi. Maafkan aku, L-Elf."_

_Baru saja Haruto mengatakan hal itu, L-Elf langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haruto dan mencium bibir yang terbuka itu. Betapa terkejutnya Haruto ketika L-Elf langsung menciumnya begitu saja dan pemuda itu berbagi rasa manis dari cokelat yang dimakannya, Haruto memejamkan matanya dan menerima ciuman manis itu. Ia begitu terharu dan senang._

"_Jika ditambah dengan ciuman seperti tadi maka aku akan menoleransikan rasa manis dari cokelat ini." ujar L-Elf._

"_Eh?!" Haruto tampak panik dan hanya menunduk malu. "Itu artinya..."_

"_Kau berpikir aku tidak mengawasimu? Sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu dengan pemikiran naifmu itu, Tokishima Haruto."_

"_Apa ini artinya kau..."_

"_Aku bersikap seperti ini untuk melihat seberapa besar rasa sukamu padaku itu, karena aku juga menyukaimu."_

"_Bohong!"_

"_Apa perlu kubuktikan agar kau percaya?"_

_L-Elf tersenyum tipis ke arah Haruto dan tangannya tampak menjelajah ke tubuh Haruto, pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung menepis tangan L-Elf dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu melihat bukti itu dan berusaha yakin bahwa perasaannya terbalas, hanya saja ia sempat tidak percaya karena semua ini bagai mimpi untuknya. Ia langsung saja memeluk L-Elf dengan erat dan tersenyum._

"_Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan cepat, dasar bodoh."_

"_Kalau kuterima perasaanmu dengan cepat maka kisah kita akan berakhir dengan cepat pula."_

"_Ahahaha teori darimana itu? Dasar aneh."_

* * *

L-Elf hanya tersenyum tipis mengenang awal Haruto menyatakan perasaannya itu dan ia yang sengaja menguji keseriusan Haruto. Ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghampirinya dan menyatakan perasaan tentu saja membuat L-Elf sangat terkejut dan merasa pemuda itu tidak tahu malu, ia mengira Haruto hanya memberikan lelucon yang tidak lucu dan tidak ingin menanggapinya tetapi semakin lama ia membiarkan Haruto mendekatinya ia semakin sadar bahwa Haruto serius dengan perasaannya itu.

"Ternyata aku bisa juga dipengaruhi olehnya, mungkinkah ia menularkan sisi naifnya padaku?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan kalender yang berada di temboknya, sekarang tanggal 14 Maret yang disebut sebagai White Day. Hari dimana seseorang yang menerima cokelat di hari Valentine akan memberikan balasan kepada orang yang memberikan cokelat dengan nuansa serba putih. L-Elf memang tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini tapi ia merasa harus membuat Haruto senang dengan hadiah sederhana, ia yakin pemuda itu─sang kekasih─akan senang menerima apapun hadiah pemberiannya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi keluar untuk memilih sesuatu untuknya."

L-Elf memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan sembari melihat toko-toko, kira-kira apa yang cocok untuk Haruto. Baru kali ini ia memilihkan sesuatu untuk seseorang dan ia sedikit bingung tapi ia juga ingin memberikan kesan yang baik kepada Haruto, sayang sekali jika ia meninggalkan kesan yang sama seperti hari-hari biasa.

'Pasti ia akan merajuk.' batinnya.

Manik ungu itu tertuju ke arah toko bunga yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri toko tersebut dan melihat banyak sekali jenis bunga yang berada disana. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat lalu tampak berpikir dan kemudian memperhatikan bunga lainnya, tampaknya L-Elf menarik perhatian sang penjual bunga di toko lalu sang penjual mendekati pemuda berambut perak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang penjual.

"Saya sedang mencari bunga yang bagus untuk kekasih saya, jika bisa bunga berwarna putih. Tapi saya tidak tahu bunga apa yang cocok untuknya." ujar L-Elf.

"Saya rasa bunga mawar putih cocok untuknya, dalam bahasa bunga mawar putih itu melambangkan kesucian cinta. Saya yakin kekasih Anda akan menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu saya akan membeli satu buket mawar putih."

Sang penjua bunga itu tersenyum dan menyiapkan bunga yang dipesan oleh L-Elf. Pemuda itu tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal yang romantis tapi ia berusaha melakukannya agar Haruto bisa mengetahui bahwa ia juga membalas perasaan Haruto dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Sesekali L-Elf memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah, musim semi memang sudah menghampiri Jepang dan bunga sakura juga mulai muncul. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan memikirkan Haruto akan menyukai bunga-bunga sakura yang ada.

"Permisi, ini pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membayar sejumlah uang L-Elf segera berlalu dari toko itu dan meneruskan perjalanannya, sejauh mata memandang yang bisa ia tangkap adalah keramaian. Ia memang tidak begitu memperdulikan sekitarnya dan tetap berjalan dengan membawa buket mawar putih itu di tangannya, yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah ia ingin memberikan bunga ini pada Haruto dan sekarang ia berangan seperti apa reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu. L-Elf terus saja berjalan ke suatu tempat yang cukup sunyi dari keramaian, ia memang merasa lebih tenang jika berada di tempat seperti ini dan kekasihnya akan memarahinya karena L-Elf bersikap memisahkan diri dari keramaian. Tapi jika ia meminta maaf dan memberikan seulas senyuman yang terlihat di paras rupawan itu, pasti sang kekasih akan memakluminya. Beginilah nasib memiliki kekasih yang sedikit naif, dengan menggenggam buket mawar putih itu ia tetap berjalan dan sekiranya ia sampai di tempat yang tepat maka ia akan berhenti.

"Haruto, _happy White Day_. Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat, kuharap kau akan memaafkanku," gumam L-Elf pelan. "Aku memang tidak seperti dirimu yang bisa memberikan sebuah cokelat tapi aku membawakan sebuket mawar putih untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya."

L-Elf masih menggenggam buket mawar putih itu dengan erat dan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya, tapi ia harus memberikan buket itu kepada Haruto. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih lama menunggunya hanya karena ia tampak enggan memberikan hadiah, L-Elf memejamkan mata dan memberikan buket mawar putih itu. Ia meletakkan buket tersebut di sebuah keramik yang dingin, ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah sebuah nisan yang mengukir nama sang kekasih dengan indahnya. Iya, kekasihnya Tokishima Haruto sudah meninggal sebelum tanggal 14 Maret.

Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada pula teriakan, yang ada di tempat ini hanyalah kesunyian. Sunyi yang menemani L-Elf seorang diri di pemakaman ini dengan pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, musim semi ini seolah menertawai dirinya di kala ia sedih. Persetan sudah dengan keindahan musim semi, keindahan ini tidak bisa ia nikmati bersama dengan Haruto. Rasanya L-Elf masih tidak percaya bahwa Haruto telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan cepat, kisah mereka berakhir terlalu cepat sampai-sampai L-Elf mengira ia dan Haruto menjadi pasangan kekasih itu adalah semu belaka. Tapi hal yang membuatnya yakin bahwa kisah cinta itu bukanlah semu adalah ketika ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Haruto, ketika ia teringat cokelat pemberian Haruto dan ketika ia bisa merasakan bibir hangat Haruto. Semuanya terekam jelas di benaknya dan ia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Kepingan kenangan ia bersama dengan Haruto berputar di benaknya seolah-olah semuanya baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia bahkan teringat saat-saat tangan hangat Haruto berubah menjadi dingin dan warna merah memenuhi tubuh kekasihnya, masih terasa jelas di benaknya dan ia selalu berpikir kenapa Tuhan mengambil kekasihnya begitu cepat.

Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang Beliau ambil?

Kenapa harus kekasihnya?

Kenapa?!

Mau L-Elf berteriak sekencang apapun ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Ditatapnya kembali nisan tersebut yang menuliskan kanji nama sang kekasih dengan indahnya, dibelainya tulisan itu dengan lembut dan perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

_L-Elf dan Haruto sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih dan mereka terlihat selalu bersama, teman-teman Haruto memaklumi hubungan khusus mereka dan membiarkan sejoli itu menikmati indahnya cinta tanpa mengganggu mereka. L-Elf sendiri merasa bahagia ketika Haruto telah resmi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, ia akan menjaga sang kekasih dengan seluruh hidupnya, tidak pernah terlintas di mimpi terliarnya sekalipun jika takdir akan mempermainkan hatinya. Pada tanggal 1 Maret pukul 21.00 adalah malam yang tidak ingin dikenang oleh L-Elf, pada malam inilah takdir merenggut sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi L-Elf. Belahan jiwanya terenggut oleh takdir yang tidak diinginkan oleh L-Elf._

_Malam itu mereka pergi bersama dan L-Elf sengaja mengajak Haruto untuk pergi bersama lebih lama daripada biasanya sehingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Mereka telah menikmati waktu bersama dan Haruto ingin berpamitan kepada L-Elf karena merasa tidak enak dengan orangtuanya, mau tidak mau L-Elf membiarkan Haruto pulang. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda dan Haruto berjalan dengan santai tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna hijau untuk kendaraan bermotor. Pengemudi mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dalam keadaan mabuk itu tidak memperhatikan sosok Haruto yang menyebrang dan hal buruk itu terjadi, sang pengemudi menabrak Haruto. __Terdengar suara tabrakan yang cukup kencang sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk L-Elf, pemuda itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Haruto yang terjatuh dan bersimbah darah. Ia melihat pengemudi itu dan hendak mendekatinya tapi sang pengemudi langsung melarikan diri dengan mobilnya, beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung menghubungi polisi juga rumah sakit._

"_Haruto!"_

_L-Elf langsung mendekati sang kekasih yang bersimbah darah itu, seketika ia merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika melihat Haruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan tampak lemah tidak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak tega melihatnya, ia tidak kuasa melihatnya, rasanya hatinya bisa saja remuk melihat sosok Haruto seperti ini._

"_Eru_─_L-Elf..."_

"_Jangan bicara Haruto! Beberapa orang sudah menghubungi ambulans dan aku akan membawamu kesana. Kumohon jangan bicara dulu, darahmu terus mengalir."_

"_De...dengarkan aku... sebentar saja."_

"_Haruto?"_

_Haruto menggenggam tangan L-Elf dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya tapi L-Elf bisa melihat sang kekasih menitikkan air mata, mungkin itu untuk menggambarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. L-Elf memang tidak terluka secara fisik tapi batinnya seolah-olah hancur melihat sang kekasih seperti ini._

"_A... aku senang sekali bisa... bersama denganmu. Meski sebentar... tapi aku menikmatinya."_

"_Jangan pernah kau bicara seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, Tokishima Haruto!"_

"_Ahahaha... kau masih... seperti itu. Aku... tidak tahu apakah bisa... bertahan atau tidak."_

"_Haruto!"_

"_Aku... sangat mencintaimu, L-Elf. Selalu..."_

_Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Haruto hanya memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan L-Elf dengan erat, L-Elf terus berharap agar Haruto mampu bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini tapi takdir berkata lain. Haruto menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan genggaman tangan hangat itu perlahan-lahan mendingin. Napas L-Elf seolah-olah terhenti melihat sosok Haruto sudah tidak bernapas lagi, ia kehilangan sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. __Malam itu adalah saksi dimana L-Elf menangis sampai memukul tangannya dengan kuat sehingga berdarah karena terkena aspal jalanan, tidak dipedulikannya rasa sakit di tangan yang ia pikirkan adalah rasa sakit kehilangan sosok Haruto. Akal sehatnya menolak kenyataan itu dan ia sungguh menyesal._

.

.

.

Seandainya ia tahu waktu Haruto tidak lama lagi pasti ia akan langsung menerima Haruto menjadi kekasihnya. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi di malam 1 Maret pasti kekasihnya sekarang masih menghirup oksigen yang sama dan berada di sisinya dengan senyuman secerah matahari itu. Seandainya ia bisa menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang hendak menabrak Haruto dan segera menarik tangan sang kekasih ia yakin Haruto masih bisa selamat. Seandainya ia tidak mengajak Haruto pulang lebih malam dari biasanya mungkin kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Meski L-Elf terus menggumamkan kata seandainya tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan L-Elf hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir yang ada, buket mawar putih yang melambangkan cinta sejati itu seolah-olah menggambarkan perasaan L-Elf pada Haruto, perasaan terpendam yang pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah sesal abadi. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura seolah menggambarkan kesunyian yang dirasakan oleh pemuda ini. Haruskah ia mengalami kisah cinta yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

Dingin, dingin dan dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa L-Elf rasakan ketika ia menyentuh nisan Haruto, tidak ada lagi kehangatan disana meski ia terus berharap tapi harapannya itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. L-Elf hanya bisa mencurahkan rasa sedihnya di hadapan Haruto seorang diri, di hadapan banyak orang ia bersikap tegar bahkan di depan teman-teman Haruto sekalipun.

Berusaha kuat walau sebenarnya hati ini rapuh, berusaha bertahan walau sebenarnya lelah sudah hati ini dipermainkan, usaha yang L-Elf lakukan selama ini seketika runtuh ketika ia mengunjungi makam Haruto seorang diri. Pertahanan dirinya seolah jebol termakan oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi biarlah ia yang menanggung beban ini seorang diri, ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk mengerti kondisinya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan ketika ia berjumpa dengan Haruto disini. Makam ini, buket mawar putih ini juga kesunyian ini menjadi saksi L-Elf yang melepaskan topengnya dan membiarkan dirinya diliputi kesedihan. Selamat hari putih, Haruto. Semoga L-Elf bisa mengukir kisah cinta yang dijalaninya bersama dengan Haruto dan menjaganya agar tetap abadi untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

**Tamat**

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada siapapun yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi ini hingga akhir, saya senang kontribusi saya ke fandom ini dari awal sampai sekarang disambut baik oleh para pembaca. Meski sebagian besar tema yang saya angkat ke dalam fiksi di fandom ini selalu tema yang hampir serupa tapi saya merasa senang jika kalian yang membacanya bisa merasakan emosi yang ingin saya perlihatkan di setiap tulisan saya. **

**Fiksi ini ditulis khusus edisi White Day sebagai pengganti fiksi yang tidak sempat saya tulis ketika Valentine Day, tema yang saya bawakan disini adalah lagi-lagi L-Elf yang berusaha bertahan diatas kesedihannya mungkin ada dari kalian yang telah merasa inilah ciri khas tulisan saya. Saya berusaha menuliskan kisah L-Elf x Haruto semenarik mungkin agar semakin banyak yang melirik ke fandom ini atau sekedar membaca fiksinya, jika tidak berkenan maka mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih sekali lagi dan sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnya.**


End file.
